


Omovember Day 11

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Omovember 2019 [11]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Male Desperation, Omocute, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember Day 11, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: Locked out of bathroom
Series: Omovember 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533119
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Omovember Day 11

It was bad, oh god it was so bad. 

Why hadn’t he gone before he left school? Oh yeah, because he’d gotten distracted talking to MJ. So distracted he’d almost missed his bus and Ned had to beg the driver to wait and let him on; which everyone else was very disgruntled about, a few people throwing things at him and trying to trip him up as he ran onto the bus. 

He’d been distracted all day, from the moment he woke up he was forgetting things. It had all been wrong from the get go. He’d slept through his alarm that morning and had to shower in two minutes in order to get out of the door on time- he’d skipped breakfast so he almost passed out on the way to Ned’s house and the other boys mom had to administer emergency pancakes- he’d forgotten his homework; luckily his teacher knew what a good student he was, Peter had never missed an assignment before in his life so the lady was extra lenient towards him. She let him go to the office to call May who was able to drop it off for him on her way to work- but that lead to him being late to his next class, where the teacher wasn’t so nice and he’d been yelled at in front of everyone before he could even show Mr. Webb the note he had from the front desk. Yeah that had been mortifying for the kid with crippling social anxiety  _ thanks for that Mr. Webb.  _

All in all it had been a pretty fucky day and now he was speed walking to his apartment as quickly as humanly possible. Not only was he late, and undoubtedly in trouble for being so, but he was busting to pee. He’d totally forgotten to go after school because of everything else that was going on and he was severely regretting the red bull he’d gotten from Delmar’s on the way back; he’d just been trying to perk himself up but now he was perky for all the wrong reasons as his body went into overdrive alerting him to the rapidly filling bladder he was currently carrying. 

God and he was meant to be meeting Mr. Stark that night- and he’d totally forgot! Crap! He hadn’t even finished those designs he was meant to-

Ooh, one thing at a time; as soon as his mind drifted from the task at hand his bladder convulsed, reminding him of what he was meant to be focusing on. 

Finally he saw his building at the end of the street and he wasted no time getting there as fast as his legs could carry him; apologising as he ducked in and out of the crowds of people lining the street. He ran up the stairs which was  _ so difficult-  _ each time his thighs were pried apart a leak threatened to escape him, combined with the jolt he’d received as his feet hit the concrete- god it was so hard not to lose it. It was torture of the poor small muscle and Peter was surprised he didn’t loose it right there. 

And that was just the stairs leading up to the building; now he had to face six more flights just to get up to his floor and it seemed like a mammoth task when he was T minus three minutes from peeing himself. Peter stood at the base of the stairs in the foyer, looking up at them, searching for the courage to try and brave them- and that took a minute. He had to cross his legs while he waited for a wave of desperation to pass him before he could start his ascension. 

Verimently resisting the urge to grab himself, Peter began rushing up the stairs, only to realise on the second flight that he’d forgotten to grab Mrs Robinson’s- his elderly neighbour- mail like he usually did. Yes, he could’ve run upstairs, gone pee, then come back for it- but that would’ve just taken too long and what if he forgot and- and-

Ugh! Peter ran back down, this time sliding down the railing in a way that most people would have found impossible (luckily no one was around to see him, or they may have suspected some of his Spideness); grabbed the mail and ran hell for leather up the stairs- not stopping for a second because there was no time- every ounce of liquid he’d consumed that day was screaming to get out of him and he just couldn’t wait anymore. He  _ had  _ to go and had he still been outside he might’ve considered ducking into the alley and using his designated emergency spot-

But he was almost home and, just like it usually did, as soon as his bladder saw the front door it got over excited-

‘Yay! That’s home! I can pee there!’

And once again Peter found himself reasoning with it like he was trying to tame a small child. ‘Yeah  _ I know _ \- but  _ not yet! _ Will you just chill for two seconds while I get my key-‘ 

Fuck. Oh no no no no-

Where was his key?! It wasn’t in the pocket of his jacket like it usually- no please don’t say in his rush to get out of the door that morning he’d forgotten it! He mentally retraced his steps that morning; he’d woken up, ran to the bathroom, peed (he shuddered and clenched his legs remembering that part) and brushed his teeth in the shower- he just about remembered to run back and kiss May on the cheek then he left, still pulling his shoes on as he ran out and- and-

Left his keys on the table. Fuck! 

He glanced at his watch; four thirty five- great! If he was lucky May would still be home before leaving for her second job! Peter used his superhearing and he could hear that the TV was still on, so he hadn’t missed her. Finally, Lady Luck has given him a break that day. 

He started knocking on the door, legs crossed at the ankles, trying desperately not to grab himself like he wanted to. He hated how his body always decided it was potty time the second he saw the front door- even when he didn’t have to go before he got there, he usually had to dance the key into the door; Ned had been kind enough to google his symptoms and WebMd told them that it was ‘latchkey incontinence’- thanks Ned, he really wanted to be labelled as incontinent, that was a great boost to his miniscule self esteem- but after this Peter was starting to think that diagnosis wasn’t far off. Being  _ so close  _ to relief was making his bladder go  _ insane _ \- 

If the problem persisted maybe he’d have to build the confidence to ask Dr. Banner about it; maybe there was something they could do to stop him almost setting himself every day when he got home-

But he didn’t have time to think about that right now. He was too busy dealing with it to think about possible treatment plans. “May? May, open up please!” 

Why wasn’t she answering? God, now was not the time woman- he had to  _ go _ ! She knew he always had to go when he got home, usually she was quick to answer the door! Why now?! 

Peter was so busy panicking about wetting the welcome mat that he failed to notice one of us neighbours leaving her apartment. Usually his Spidey-senses would have alerted him to the other person's presence but all of his energy was focused on keeping his bladder locked tight- and even that wasn’t quite enough. 

“Did you get locked out again, Peter?” She called out to him, trying her best not to startle him but the teenager still jumped and yelped anyway. 

“Yeah, ha ha.” Peter laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he jiggled in place; trying his damndest to act normal in front of the lady but ultimately failing. He couldn’t not move, if he stilled himself completely it was gonna come out. “F-forgot my keys.”

“Do you wanna come in and use my bathroom, honey?” She asked kindly, giving him a sympathetic smile. She’d known Peter for several years now and this wasn’t the first time she’d seen the lad in desperate need for the restroom. 

“Uh, n-no- Thank you though ma’am I uh, I’ll just call May instead. Thanks again anyway.” Peter said quickly though he really, really wanted to take the lady up on his offer- he just couldn’t. He couldn’t stop the voice in his head screaming at him telling him that would be rude, that would be childish, that he’d look stupid- even though the other voice was telling him she wouldn’t have offered if she minded, that it was more childish to deny it and that he’d look more stupid if he wet himself after insisting he was fine. 

But he was already too hett up and anxious; before the lady could offer again, and it looked like she was about to, Peter took off running back down the stairs at full speed; it was considerably easier to go down the stairs than it was to go up, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t hard. He still felt a drop or two spill out into his underwear every time he hit the floor- hence why he tried to take two or more steps at a time, until he was jumping over whole staircases. Once again, he was just happy no one was around to see his impromptu parkour. 

“Any time dear.” She called after him sadly. Poor kid, there was no way he was going to make it back up all those stairs, she just hoped he’d find another appropriate place to relieve himself this time. 

Instead of calling his aunt Peter rushed outside and began climbing the fire escape. The alley where the metal stairs were located was a Spidey-Safe location- Mr. Stark had made sure all of the security cameras there were monitored by S.H.I.E.L.D so no local governing bodies would see the hero going in or out of the Parker’s apartment; which made it a great place for training but also helped during emergency pee situations like this. All he ever had to worry about were bystanders but this time of day no one was around, so he was safe; safe to propel himself gracefully upwards in a matter of seconds- though he certainly didn’t feel graceful. He felt like he was seconds away from soaking himself and in fairness he was.

As soon as he got up to his window he regretted not just peeing in the alley instead- but the good boy in him begged him to just  _ try  _ and make it to the bathroom. He could still hold it, he didn’t  _ have  _ to go in the alley- he had to at least try. Thank god his Aunt hadn’t closed his bedroom window like she usually did before she left for work- because Peter didn’t know what he would’ve done if she had. Well he did actually, he would’ve ended up wetting himself on the fire escape- but now he didn’t have to worry. Finally he could breathe a sigh of relief as he climbed into his window- though he had to suck in a sharp breath when the glass pane pressed painfully into his overstretched bladder. 

Once he was safely inside the apartment, all shame went out of the window. Peter threw his backpack down and immediately buried both hands deep into his crotch, squeezing as tightly as possible without injuring himself as he sped towards the bathroom. 

He noted how odd it was that May had left without locking his window nor turning the TV off- but surely she wasn’t in the apartment or she would’ve answered the front door. He didn’t care too much, all he cared about was getting to the toilet as quickly as possible. The bathroom being directly across the hall from his bedroom was great and all-

But not when he heard the shower on from inside. Oh god no. 

He was hallucinating, surely, his brain was just full of pee and it was altering his thinking. But he wiggled the door handle and it was locked. 

“Oh god, no no no- May! May please hurry up!” Peter cried urgently as he wrapped his knuckles on the wood. 

“Pete?” She heard him- yes! She sounded pretty confused though which meant she was going to  _ take longer getting out.  _ “When did you get ho-“

“May  _ please!  _ It’s an emergency!” 

She usually didn’t lock the bathroom door when Peter was home in case he had to run in for any reason; which most people may find weird considering the boy was a teenager now, but the pair had a close relationship and Peter had an issue with suddenly noticing he was dying to pee at random moments (usually because he neglected to pay attention to his body until he was desperate- but they were still working on that). But since she was home alone she had locked it. Why today of all days-

“Two seconds-“

“Please! Please May- _It’s gonna_ _come out-“ _

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” After raising the boy with the world’s smallest bladder she was used to being rushed. Despite the soap still in her hair she hopped out, wrapped herself in her robe and opened the door as quick as she could- but apparently not quick enough. 

As soon as she opened the door Peter lost it. Bow legged, knocked knees, hands buried in between his legs- it was no use. No sooner than she crossed the threshold into the hallway, she watched the crotch of his jeans quickly darken; and trails running down the back of his legs soaking his calves before pooling on the hardwood floor. 

The poor boy couldn’t move. He didn’t even try to get into the restroom now it was open, he was completely frozen as his bladder released its contents all over the living room floor. 

It took awhile for him to complete empty, highlighting just how desperate he must’ve been; and the whole time Peter just stood there trembling slightly as he went. Once he’d eventually finished, he continued to stand there shuddering and pretty soon after his chin began to wobble, in the telltale way that said he was about to cry. “Oh baby-“

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered as he dissolved into tears. 

His aunt immediately rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him, being mindful to step around the small puddle he’d made. “Shh, shh, shh, it’s okay, it’s alright, it’s not your fault. It was just an accident, nothing that can’t be fixed.” 

May hugged him as the boy continued to sob, being used to it; though in fairness he hadn’t had an accident of this nature in quite a while, not during the day at least (first thing after waking up doesn’t count, okay?)- and certainly not standing right outside of the bathroom. No, it had been a long time since May had opened the bathroom door to a wet and teary Peter, and she had to say it was oddly nostalgic; though of course her heart broke at the look on his face.

After a minute of holding the boy to her chest he stopped crying so heavily; and began shifting around in what were undoubtedly cold and uncomfortable clothes, which prompted the woman to let go and push her nephew towards the bathroom. “Go on.”

But Peter shook his head looking at the suds still littering his aunt’s hair. “No, no it’s okay you can-“

“I was practically done, I can rinse my hair in the sink. Go on.” She said, gently pushing him into the bathroom. 

Peter knew better than to argue, even if he wanted to his aunt often left little room for argument. The pair fell into a sadly familiar routine; Peter hopping into the shower after leaving his wet things outside the door, May popping them into wash and replacing them with dry comfy clothes. This time she elected to leave him pajamas because the boy tended to live in them anyway, but especially when he was upset. 

She sat on the couch after washing and changing herself and waited for Peter to join her; which he did after he exited the bathroom, looking positively distraught. She beckoned for him to sit beside her, which he did. Peter always dreaded this part, she knew that, but she had to get to the bottom of what had happened. “Baby what happened?” 

“I-I forgot to go at school and I d-didn’t pick m-my k-keys and- and-“ Peter hiccuped. It was obvious he was trying so hard not to cry but his emotions were getting the better of him. It had been a long time since May had seen the boy cry over anything that wasn’t an animal on TV. “I knocked b-but I guess you didn’t hear me-“

“You didn’t go through the window again, did you?” She asked sternly, looking down at him. Despite being a head taller than her, when Peter sat next to her on the couch he often slid down so she was the one looming over him. He sank down even further to try and avoid his aunt’s gaze as he sheepishly nodded. “Petey, what have I told you about that.”

“M’sorry..I couldn’t help it..” 

May sighed. Peter looked so broken, and genuinely remorseful, she have the heart to yell at him. “It’s my fault, I should’ve let you in when you knocked, I’m sorry sweetpea. Come here.”

“Everything went wrong today.” Peter sniffled and let himself be hugged. It had been such a sucky day, he just needed some comfort; he felt like such a baby, crying over having peed himself  _ right outside the frickin’ bathroom no less _ \- but he had been so stressed lately what with school, the internship and patrolling it was starting to take a toll. As much as he hated himself for it he really  _ needed  _ a cuddle. 

May for one was surprised at the sudden display of affection. Sure, for a teenage boy Peter was still rather cuddly, always giving her a hug and a kids before bed or before he went anywhere- but more recently (since he’d started spending time with Tony actually), he hadn’t sat down and snuggled with her while watching a movie for a while. As sad as it made her, she understood, it was a natural part of growing up and it just made the times where he did still come to her for cuddles even more special.

But Peter didn't tend to let her comfort him or baby him anymore, not like this- now when he was upset he went out or hauled himself up in his room- and honestly she had expected that this time. But her boy was full of surprises, she ought to be used to that by now and this was a very welcome on. Even though she knew she shouldn’t being enjoying the situation in any capacity, she couldn’t help it. She wasn’t happy that Peter had such a hard day- especially not an accident- but a little part of her couldn’t help but be happy that she was still able to comfort him. She’s still got it, that magic touch.

Of course she felt guilty and twisted for relishing in the moment/m- but Peter was growing up so quickly and all at once it seemed. Ever since he’d gotten that part time job he seemed so adult all of a sudden and she missed her little boy, was that so wrong?

She held him close as he went in to describe just everything that had gone wrong that day; and she had to admit it was quite the list. She was surprised he hadn’t wet himself on the way home in all honesty and she was very glad that he hadn’t; knowing he would have been inconsolable had he wet himself in front of general members of the public. No wonder he needed a little comfort after the day he’d had. “It’s okay Cookie, it’s over now. Tomorrow will be better.” 

“I’m such a baby.” Peter sniffled sadly, leaning his head on the woman’s shoulder without abandon. 

“Uh uh, don’t start with all that. You’re not a baby, it was an accident. Even adults have accidents honey- the door was locked it wasn’t your fault.” She said, having rehearsed that speech a thousand times with the boy over the years; though it had been modified from ‘even big kids’ to ‘even grown ups’ have accidents, now. 

“I’m too old for this to be happening May! I’m almost fifteen- I shouldn’t  _ forget  _ to go to the bathroom- and I shouldn’t forget my keys! I should’ve been able to hold it I’m- I’m so  _ stupid-“ _

“Sweetheart it happens to the best of us. It was just a series of unfortunate events. It is not your fault- and hey, at least you made it home right?” May hummed as she continued to lovingly stroke the boys hair. 

After a while of coddling Peter began to calm down; and he stopped verbally berating himself though May knew that he was more than likely going to beat himself up over it for a while. “Can you call Tony and tell him I can’t come to the lab tonight?”

“You don’t wanna go?” May asked with genuine surprise. Peter had never skipped a lab session before, the boy lived for those meetings- now she started to worry that something was seriously wrong; it was so out of character. 

“Uh uh, I wanna stay here with you.” Peter sniffled, looking up at his aunt with big brown eyes that made the decision for her; oh yeah, she was totally calling out of work tonight. Paycheck be damned her baby needed her. 

“Okay, I’ll call him.” She assured the boy, which made him relax and he laid his head down again, cuddling into her. She gently kissed the top of his head and savoured the moment, hoping but also not hoping that it would be one of the last times she had to comfort the big like this. “Don’t worry Cookie, I’ve got you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aunt May doesn’t get enough love in this fandom and I thought it would be nice to have someone other than Tony be the comforting, parental figure for once. :)


End file.
